1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a level. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to an improved level incorporating, among other things, a structure for the positioning of magnets. Embodiments of the present invention also include levels having cross-sectional configurations that improve the torsional strength of the level, permitting the walls of the body of the beam to be made thinner with resultant reduction in material consumption making the level lightweight.
2. Background of the Related Art
Levels, also called bubble levels or spirit levels, are instruments used for setting horizontal or vertical surfaces. The level typically includes a sealed vial containing an entrapped air bubble floating in a liquid. The flatness of a horizontal or vertical surface may be determined by placing the operating planar surface of the level on or against the surface and viewing the position of the bubble against the predetermined graduated marks on the vial. Magnets have been used so that the level becomes magnetically attached to certain surfaces which are to be assessed. A level is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,501 to Wright et al., which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference thereto.